Ticci Toby X Reader
by KawaiiPlum
Summary: Childhood friends is what some called them... No, they were much, much more than that; they were soul mates. Both had hard lives, but because they had each other they never had to worry... Right? (I own no characters or pictures, just the story so do not steal.)
1. Chapter 1

Man, did I hate school. It was nearly zero-degrees outside, ice on every corner, step, and area around, and, to make everything so much better I had my (f/c) book bag that was ever so slowly tearing as it held one-thousand pounds of books… So much fun.

While standing quietly at the bus stop as I did every day, rubbing my nose to get some feeling back into it, I swore someone was watching me…

_'__Turn around… Someone's here.'_ I thought to myself. Turning around slowly there was no one, only the quick movement of a curtain from a near home. Great, just what this neighborhood needed a creep. Well, I had some time before the accursed school bus came to pick me up why not go and see who the creeper was? Maybe a cute boy~!

I sprinted, dropping my bag into the snow first. After stepping on their porch I began to knock, waiting patiently for someone to answer. Eventually they did.

There stood a girl, who seemed a bit older than me with long, blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes.

Looking down she smiled and asked, "Oh, hello there. Is there anything I can help you with?" I nodded and fidgeted a bit.

"Umm, actually, you can. I saw someone staring at me from your house, that room to be specific. That one over there." I pointed to the room, earning a small chuckle from her. Placing her hands around her mouth like a megaphone she yelled, "Toby, you have a guest!"

In one of the back rooms it sounded like someone had just fallen off their bed, making me chuckle just a bit. Soon after a bot made his way out to the door, hiding behind his, I think, sister's legs. He had shaggy brunette hair and eyes that sparkled like emeralds; they were really pretty! Better than my old (e/c) ones…

He looked at me before turning away, twitching slightly.

"This is my little brother Toby," So I was right! Aha! "He doesn't get out much, so please don't look at him as a creep or a freak, please."

I smiled and nodded my head, looking at him as I placed my hand in front of his face, ready to shake his twitching ones.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Toby! I think we'll be friends for a long time to come. Oh, my names (Y/n), by the way." Soon he took my hand and shook it, smiling slightly. I don't know why, but I just had this feeling that we would be friends forever and ever… My visions were never wrong, it was a _fact _we would be friends forever.

- Time skip, summer, 6 months

"Toby come on let's go to the park! It's really, _really_ nice outside today!" I yelled, my voice echoing through his empty home. Soon, he emerged from his dark room dressed in his normal attire of a long sleeved shirt, jeans, and Converse.

"(Y-Y/n), I h-have a ba-d feeling ab-about this, what, w-what if-f!?"

Placing my hand on his shoulder made him stop his worrying in a heartbeat. He shuttered a bit at my touch, something he was foreign to.

Smiling I said, "Don't worry you pretty little head off! If _it_ happens I'll protect you, I promise. See, pinky promise…" I interlocked our pinkies, making him smile slightly.

"Ready?" When he nodded I smiled even wider, grabbing his hand and pulling him by it.

"Then let's goooooo~!" I exclaimed happily, pulling him even faster. Behind me my pale (f/c) summer dress fluttered, my (h/l), (h/c) hair following in suit. Today was going to be quite interesting, I just knew it!

~~~~~~~~~~ At the park

"Wanna go on the swings, Toby? Or the slide? How about the seesaw?" I asked, holding his hand even tighter as a group of kids walked past.

"What ev-er you want-t to d-o (Y/n)…" I smiled as we walked, well I dragged him, to the swings. Sitting down we began to swing our legs back and forth and back and forth in a perfect rhythm with each other.

Suddenly, something filled my ears. Something I hadn't heard in a while.

A laugh…

******_His_** laugh…

Looking at Toby he had a smile stretched from ear-to-ear, an endless array of chuckles leaving his pale lips as we grew higher and higher up into the sky. Soon I had stopped, him following me. We were both stopped now, just looking at each other in silence.

"(Y/n), are y-you alright? Y-You don't lo-look good…" I instantly glomped him, falling to the grassy ground as tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my (s/t) cheeks.

"I-I'm just dandy Toby! It, it's just you laughed! You haven't laughed like that in m-months!" I nuzzled into the crook of his neck, making his face flare up like a tomato. His emerald eyes grew wide and he began to twitch as wildly as he normally did.

"(Y-Y-Y/n), get o-ff! C-Come on-n! P-Please!" Soon we just began to laugh, lying down in the grass, looking up into the bright blue sky picking out the shapes of clouds here and there.

Everything… Everything was perfect.

Well… Until…

"Well if it isn't Ticci Toby and his stupid sidekick (Y/n)-the-Dumbass!"

_Why…?_


	2. Chapter 2

Looking upwards my (e/c) eyes grew wide, seeing who were standing right above us; those evil, _evil _people… I trembled like a little dog, tears rolling down my face. Please, I didn't want to get hurt anymore. Please just let us go…

"So (Y/n) your bruises have healed, huh? Seems you need some new ones. Don't worry, it's on the house." Toby looked at me, his face filled with a mixture of fear, anger, and confusion… He didn't know. Even after all these constant months of torture from these people he still didn't realize what was going on?

"Oh, you haven't told Ticci here, huh? Well, surprise surprise! Think about all of those times we beat little (Y/n) here into the ground until she couldn't feel anything in her body. Go ahead, think about it Ticci!"

I was in full on tears now, the cold drops, no, streams of water falling down my face. I was shaking even worse, now… No, I promised Tobi, I promised Lyra I would protect him no matter the pain I faced doing it! I would **_not _**break our promise…

"P-Please, do whatever you want to me, but, please, just leave Toby alone!" There was a long pause before the leader smirked, grabbing Toby and flinging him to the side as they began to kick my gut, punch my face, and scratch my legs and arms…

Something dripped from my nose and mouth… Blood. Blood rushed from my cuts and wounds all over my body, staining the grass red... Please Toby, just run away.

"Hehe, that's enough for one day (Y/n). See you later!" They exclaimed as they ran away, giving Toby a kick to the face before leaving completely… Luckily, he couldn't feel pain.

"(Y/n) why w-would you do-do that!? Are y-ou stupid or something!? Why!?" I smiled and held his hand closing my eyes, muttering, "I promised… To protect…"

When I opened my eyes the world seemed… Blurry. Dark. Evil…

Blood flowed from every wound on my body. Soon, my skin began to fall off, like it was nothing but a sheet being removed. I couldn't move as I melted, bones cracking in the process. Looking up towards the now dead forest there stood something I couldn't describe…

"(Y/n)! W-Why are you y-yelling? What's g-going o-n!?"

Breaking from my daze I looked at my body… Everything was intact. Everything was alive and nothing seemed evil. It seemed, normal. My breathing was fast and short as I looked around. From my body to the forest then to Toby, the cycle never breaking…

"T-Toby, please tell me you saw it, too! Tell me I'm not g-going crazy!" Tears rolled down my bruised and red face as I told him, told him that **_thing_** I saw…

He was black with three red eyes and a blood-colored mouth with pointy sets of teeth. He had four horns, one two small blade-like ones and the other two tall with points here and there. This head seemed to float away from his body instead of meeting a non-existent neck. His body had two mouths and four eyes while his shoulder seemed to curl up, making a neck like shape. His nails were long and black and a crimson cape followed behind… Was that the devil himself, or something else entirely?

My body never ceased shaking and my tears never ceased flowing. Toby had held me in his arms as my tears stained his dark blue jeans and his red and white number 12 shirt…

Maybe all of this is just some horrible, horrible dream…

- Time skip, autumn, 3 years later

I sat alone on my back porch, feeling the cool autumn air caress my face and blow my (h/c) around like the leaves.

I was currently dressed in a warm brown coat, dark blue jeans, brown boots with fur trim, and a (f/c) scarf just because I can. In my lap lied an old sketchbook filled with 'people' from my 'visions'.

One was a tall man with no face, no nose, eyes, nor a mouth. He was dressed in a black suit that sported a blood-red tie. Tentacles came from his back; they could kill anyone with one frail hit, well, if his ability didn't get them first…

Then there was another man whose hair was as black as night and copied a lion's mane with the way it looked. His skin was as white as his hoodie was, besides the black circles around his eyes and the carved smile on his face. I had to say if I met him in my house, or anywhere for that matter, I would probably die instantly.

Then-!

"(Y/n) are you h-here?" Oh, just Toby… Thank God.

"Over here Mr. Rogers, just enjoying the cool autumn evening." Well, that was me doing a fake British accent trying to sound sophisticated and proper, which I wasn't by the way. He chuckled and joined me on the oak steps.

"Well ni-ce to see you Miss (L/n), h-how have you been?" He looked into my (e/c) orbs as I looked into his green ones. Giggling I said, "Grand Mr. Rogers. Oh, have I told you I have a gift for you dear sir?" He shook his head as I pulled out a white box from my coat pocket. Getting on one knee I asked, "Mr. Rogers, would you do me the grand favor of becoming my best-friend-in-the-whole-world-forever-and-ever?"

As he pretended to faint into my arms, he said with quite enthusiasm, "Oh Miss (L/n), I w-would love to be your best-t-friend-in-the-whole-world-forever-and-ever."

There was a long pause before we broke out laughing, falling back into a pile of leaves I had raked up earlier.

We just stayed like that for who knows how long before I showed him the little gift.

It was a golden locket that was cut into and could only open when put with the other piece of the heart. I handed him the right side while I kept the left. His side said 'together' with a picture of me while mine said 'forever' with a picture of him… It was just perfect.

"W-Wow, thanks (Y/n)…" He said happily, placing the necklace around his neck so it handed in the center of his navy blue hoodie.

"See, if you put them together they say 'together forever' and it completes the picture. Cool, huh!?" He smiled and nodded, quickly pecking me on my cheek before turning away.

"We'll be friends forever, r-right?" I hit him across the head at that question, not that hard but hard enough to get my point through.

"Yea dumbass! Even when were eighty years old and dying in a retirement home we'll still be together. I mean, we'll be the closest people on Earth that I promise!"

He smiled and stood up, dusting himself off before giving me his hand.

"Come on, l-let's get some ho-t chocolate, my-y treat."

I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. After releasing it I dashed towards the café yelling, "Only if you can beat me there Mr. Rogers!"

"O-Oh, it's on Mrs. Rogers!"


End file.
